Glowing
by R.TreeHill
Summary: Haley encounters an old acquaintance at college. He doesn't know she's married and she doesn't know he's interested. Naley. One-shot.


**So I got this idea in my head one day and then I just wrote it out. This _is_ Naley, just want to reassure you, it's kind of in the perspective of someone who likes Haley. This is somewhat of an AU, I feel it's pretty self explanatory and this is just a one-shot. **

**I read this over again and again and after each read I kind of lost interest in this one-shot but decided to post it anyways.**

 **Let me know what you think. :) x**

* * *

"Alright class. That's it for the day. Brad will now hand out your last essays." The professor then took his briefcase and left his class with his assistant-a graduate student named Brad.

Brad began handing out the students essays one by one. Calling each name when he recognized one of the names typed in the top right hand corner: Haley James S. If she was who she thought he was he'd want to find out. So he swiftly left her essay for last. Now down to the last three essays, he sees she's the only one left-the other two, he concluded, must be absent.

Wow. She's definitely grown up. He knew her back when she was just a freshman in high school. Now she's a sophomore in college. "Haley James," she said after noticing the young man was just staring at her-maybe trying to see which of the last three essays were hers.

"Yeah, I know. I'm Brad." He handed her her essay. "Brad Cooper. I went to school with your sister Quinn," he clarified after seeing Haley's look of confusion. He felt relieved after seeing her look change to recognition.

"Oh my gosh! Hi!" Haley swiftly went for a hug. Brad had been a close friend of Quinn's back in college. He would visit a lot back then, but stopped coming around after he and Quinn graduated. They each had moved onto different stages in their life and drifted apart. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Just working my ass off to get my masters and graduate already." Haley laughed. Had she always had that sweet laugh? "So Duke huh?" he asked.

"Yup," she smiled boasting.

Wow and she has a really nice smile too.

"If I remember correctly you always wanted to go to Stanford."

Haley shook her head and placed it in the palm of her hands with her essay already neatly tucked under her arm. "Oh God. Yes I remember. But plans change," she replied vaguely.

"Yeah. They do. Listen-" Brad was cut off by Haley's ringtone.

She sent him an apologetic smile before answering. "Hello?"

 _"Hey, Hales. I just wanted to double check if I was still coming by to pick you up for the game?"_

"Hey, Lucas." Brad's smile faltered a big, unbeknownst to Haley. "Yes please, that'd be great."

 _"Cool. Also can you be ready when I get there? Don't want a repeat of last time."_

Haley rolled her eyes. "Well excuse me Lucas for having school spirit. It takes time doing my makeup and dressing up. Besides you don't have to worry about it. I'll be on time, I promise."

Brad was curious as to what her conversation was about. He wasn't eavesdropping, or at least he didn't think he was. No, he wasn't. He was just simply having an interest in her phone call with this "Lucas". Oh, she had hung up.

"Sorry about that," she apologized.

"It's okay. Boyfriend?" he couldn't help but ask.

Haley immediately laughed. "Oh dear God no. No, no. Lucas is my best friend. I think you actually met him once or twice. Tall, blonde, always had a brood-like expression," she described.

Brad nodded remembering. He also let out a breath of relief. Why? Well he couldn't help having felt a bit disappointed and jealous at the idea of her having a boyfriend. Truth be told whenever he visited the James he always had the best time with Haley. They had similar interests, ideas and opinions. Then, he never felt more than amity towards her. But now, seeing her all grown up as she blossomed into this beautiful young woman, he felt an attraction towards her. Not to mention that their age difference now wouldn't be so much of a problem-his 25 to what he figured was her 20. "So what's this I hear about school spirit?"

Haley narrowed her eyes in a playful way. "Were you listening to my phone call?" Brad simply smiled and replied, "Not intentionally. I just happened to have overheard that one phrase."

Haley chuckled. "Well if you must know I'm going to the basketball game tonight. It's the semi-finals."

"Wow. Never pegged you for a sports fan."

Haley shrugged and gave an innocent smile. She still wasn't. But she was there for support. To support the school, the team, but most importantly to support Nathan.

"I'm actually going with a buddy of mine. Maybe I'll see you there."

"Yeah. Say hi if you do," she smiled and waved goodbye.

* * *

"So he's Quinn's friend?" Lucas and Haley were checking in through the gates to get to their seats.

"Yup. You don't remember him? He always visited every other week."

"Was he the one you had the crush on?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "I was fifteen! I thought any boy who would willingly talk to me would be the one," she answered defensively. She turned to Lucas and caught his smirk and wiggling eyebrows. She punched his arm, hard. "Except you."

The two laughed and kept walking until they neared their seats and sat down. They continued talking about school and other things when Lucas decided he wanted to buy some snacks. He stood up and left Haley alone.

* * *

"And what makes you think you'll find her?"

Brad shrugged. "I just hope I do."

His friend, Will, quirked his eyebrows in skepticism.

Finally, they neared their seats. It was pretty close to the court, but not quite. Still, their seats were good. They could see the court side seats were occupied with important alumni or friends and family of the players. Brad didn't think much of them but he couldn't help but be mesmerized by one of the seat's occupants. Her dark brown hair was in a ponytail held by a blue ribbon and she was sporting a team jersey with the number 23 on it-Nathan Scott's number. He then saw her be joined with a blonde fellow holding two drinks and a tray of nachos.

* * *

Brad kept his eyes on the mystery girl all through the first half. He watched as she jumped for joy when Duke scored-he noticed she jumped higher and screamed louder when #23 scored.

"Man this game is good. Did you see Scott? He just gets better. And he's only a sophomore!"

Brad wasn't paying too much attention to Will right now. He was watching the mystery girl stand up from her seat and head out of the court side. "I think that's her."

Will looked at him confused. "You think who's who?"

Brad slapped him across the chest and gestured towards the direction of the mystery girl. Then they saw her turn around. "Yeah, that's Haley."

She was laughing and smiling with her blonde friend. She looked lighter and carefree compared to her attentive and serious expressions in class. She looked happy.

"That's Haley?" Brad nodded. "No wonder you like her. She's hot. Plus I see the resemblance between her and Quinn."

Brad ignored that last comment. He began to head towards her direction. Will followed aimlessly. They were near all the food stands when Brad realized they lost her. Damn.

* * *

"Nathan's doing really well right?"

Lucas laughed at Haley's uncertainty. Almost four years with Nathan, add it with all those years of friendship with Lucas, and Haley still doesn't know for sure. He pulled her into a side hug and laughed.

"Yes, he's doing great."

Haley nodded. She was glad. After all a happy husband makes her a happy wife. They've been married now almost four years. Still madly in love. They tied the knot back in their junior year of high school. Everyone expected a surprise 9 months later, but when nothing arrived, people dismissed their marriage as an accident and accepted it as a blessing.

"You said you saw some scouts out there right?"

"Yup." He turned to see Haley's concerned face. "Hales, he's playing amazing. The game of his life. You have nothing to worry about."

"I know. I'm just so happy for him and I hope he's just as happy when I tell him." She smiled tearfully.

Lucas warmly smiled. "Hey, sure it's unexpected. But it was always planned. He'll be ecstatic, Hales. Don't worry about that either. Besides its not good for my nephew." He smirked.

Haley laughed. "It could be niece, you know."

"No, it's definitely nephew. Scott genes, Hales."

She laughed again. Lucas always made her feel better. They had gotten up to stretch their legs and were now heading back to their seats.

"Haley?" The two friends turned around.

"Brad? Hi."

"Hey."

Haley stepped away from Lucas to give Brad a hug.

"This is Will. He knew Quinn too." Haley greeted him then introduced Lucas.

"Great game so far huh?" Brad asked.

"Yeah, Duke's winning."

"Thanks to Scott. I see you're a fan," Will mentioned pointing at her jersey.

Haley smiled proudly. She then shared a coy side glance with Lucas. "I guess I am."

Brad didn't notice their glance. He was too busy studying Haley's face. She looked stunning in her light makeup with a blue #23 drawn neatly on her cheek. She looked almost.. glowing.

Will, on the other hand, did notice. He also noticed the band adorned on Haley's left hand-her wedding finger too. He wasn't really expecting that since Haley's only a sophomore in college. He also figured Brad hadn't even thought of checking her hand for a ring because of that. Anyways, Will recalled a rumor he had heard last year: an incoming star basketball player was married. He wondered... "So how long have you and Nathan Scott been together, Haley?" Will asked boldly.

Brad turned his head fast. Where the hell would Will get that idea- then Brad looked at Haley smiling.

"Four years," she proudly responded.

Will whistled. "Four years. Damn. So you've been together since high school?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah, since our junior year."

Brad's face fell. Not only was Haley taken, but she was taken by a basketball god.

That's it. Nathan's a basketball god. Players like him, or really any athlete, are swarmed by girls all the time. There's no way this guy could stay faithful. Brad instantly recovered. "So do you visit him at the locker rooms after every game?"

Lucas saw the last few emotions play on Brad's face. He didn't have anything against the guy but he vowed to himself that he'd keep an eye on his best friend.

"Not always. No. We usually meet up afterwards. Locker rooms stink so much plus they get really crowded with all the groupies."

Perfect, Brad thought. "Well why don't you surprise him today," he suggested. "I'm sure he'd love to see you after one of his best games."

Will immediately caught onto Brad's intentions. Lucas was just as suspicious, and felt he should intervene to put Brad in his place. "Why not Hales." He turned to Haley who was giving him a skeptical look. "He'll be happy to see you, and if he wins you can even tell him your good news. It'll be perfect."Haley immediately lit up at Lucas's words. She felt better about Nathan's reaction now after talking to Lucas. "And maybe Brad and Will could join us. They can meet Nathan."

Haley smiled at that prospect. "What do you say guys? Want to meet my Nathan?"

Will began nodding. Why not? He loves a good train wreck. Besides he'd be meeting a potential future NBA player. Brad was a little hesitant at first, but gave in soon after. They agreed to meet in the hallway outside the locker rooms.

* * *

The game ended. Duke won, obviously.

Brad and Will were waiting in the hall for Haley and Lucas.

"You really think you still have a shot with her?" asked Will.

"Look. The guy's a basketball god. Athletes are known to be good players on and off the court. She might catch him with some other chick and I'll be there to pull the pieces together."

Will rolled his eyes. Brad hadn't believed Will when he told him about her wedding ring. Said he must've mistaken a regular ring for it. "Whatever," he mumbled.

Brad shushed him when he saw Haley and Lucas walking towards them.

"Hey you're here already!" Haley exclaimed. She was so ecstatic. Duke won and she could only imagine how Nathan was feeling.

"Yeah, great game."

"Right? I think I almost lost my voice after screaming so much," Haley laughed.

Brad stared at her smiling.

Lucas noticed. "Hey, Hales you were going to go in first right?" he reminded her.

"Oh yes! I just wanted to congratulate him first then introduce you guys. I'll be right back."

She left the three males alone. They waited in silence. A few minutes later Haley stepped out of the locker room crying. A frantic Nathan followed her shortly after.

"Haley!" he called after her. She stopped and turned to him.

"What?"

"Look, I'm sorry okay. You just surprised me."

Crap, Will thought. Did Brad's stupid plan actually work?

Lucas was just as shocked to see his best friend and brother fighting. They rarely fight, especially in public.

"What do you want me to say?" Nathan asked Haley.

Throughout this whole confrontation Brad was trying his best to hide his smile. Sure it hurt him a bit to see her so broken up, but the possibility of him having a chance overpowered. Crap. What did Haley just say?

"Hales-"

"Nate, man. The press wants a statement." Nathan was cut off by one of his teammates.

Nathan turned to his teammate. "I'll be right there."

"Nate, coach is asking-"

"I said I'll be right there," he said more firmly. His teammate nodded then headed back to the end of the hallway where the press was gathered. Nathan turned to Haley. "Stay. Please," he begged. Haley finally looked up from the floor and into his eyes. She softly nodded. "Thank you, Hales. I love you so much and I'll make this up to you. I promise." He kissed her on the forehead quickly before walking through the mass of press and onto the small stage where a microphone was placed for him.

Haley walked over to the three guys she had previously left behind. Brad straightened his posture, hoping she'd come to him. He was mistaken when she just about made Lucas stumble from when she embraced him with all her might. Lucas was whispering soothing words to Haley while she still had her arms wrapped around him.

That's when Brad finally noticed the shiny golden band on her left hand. Was Will right? Could it really be a wedding ring? Brad's thoughts were interrupted when Nathan's voice carried throughout the hall as he spoke into the microphone.

Haley let go of Lucas but Lucas still kept a protective arm around her.

"It's always been a dream of mine to play for Duke University." Nathan paused so he could scan the room. His eyes found his wife in the comforting arms of his brother. "You know, my dad always said the day I committed for Duke would be the greatest day of my life. Well he was wrong, because today is the greatest day of my life. And it has nothing to do with basketball. You see, today, I just learned that my wife, Haley, is pregnant. And I just wanted to say one thing to her," Nathan locked eyes with Haley as he continued to speak, "Haley, no matter what happens, we face it together. I promise you, I've never been happier. Everything is gonna be okay. I love you." He saw Haley mouth 'I love you, too'. "Thank you." Nathan quickly left the stage and approached his wife.

"How'd I do? Did I make it up to you?"

Haley smiled warmly. "You did more than that." She pulled him down for a tender hug and kiss.

The couple pulled apart after hearing some exaggerated coughs from their brother and whistles from the crowd. Haley blushed while Nathan grinned.

"Come on let's get out of here."

"Oh, wait. I wanted you to meet some friends of Quinn's." Haley gestured to Brad and Will.

Each male introduced himself formally.

"Nice meeting you." Nathan stuck his hand out for them to shake.

"Great game," Will complimented. Nathan graciously thanked him.

"And congratulations, to both of you, on your news." Nathan smiled down at his wife as she looked up at him.

"Thanks," they both said simultaneously.

Although Brad knew he would no longer have a chance with Haley, he still felt happy for her. She looked more beautiful than ever as she smiled broadly, he figures it's a smile that only comes out when she's near Nathan. As for her glowing, well it makes sense now.


End file.
